


Morning Routines

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #saveKuroo2k16, M/M, bokuto is such a sweet heart, brotp and otp, i love them, kuroo needs saving, routines, someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Remember how Kuroo is NOT a morning person and can't make coherent sentences before coffee and Bokuto is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at sunrise and they had to develop a morning routine that worked for both of them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha! omg! I totally suck at titles. Gomen! Please forgive. T_T

Bokuto knows all too well that Kuroo is not a morning person; even before they started dating, but he just can’t help being all giddy before the sun even rises.  To counter this, he goes out for morning runs to help lessen his excitement.  Afterwards, he goes to the grocery store to buy ingredients for breakfast. Bokuto is normally the one to make breakfast due to him being an early riser.  After he shops, he takes his time walking back home.  Occasionally, he’ll buy bread and feed the birds at the park.  That usually happens when he wakes up earlier than usual. 

 

When Bokuto returns home, he places the groceries on the counter and then takes a shower.  Of course, he takes his time showering; making sure that he scrubs every inch of skin he has.  Then he puts on a fresh pair of boxers, sweatpants, and (hopefully) a clean t-shirt.  Afterwards, he starts cooking.  Kuroo normally doesn’t wake up while Bokuto is still cooking, so Bokuto saves the coffee for last so that it’s fresh. 

 

The boys’ breakfast rotates between three different meals.  The first is toast, eggs, and bacon.  The second is pancakes, eggs, and sausage.  The last is omelet rice. 

 

Lastly, he makes the coffee.  Every morning he makes 2 cups of coffee for Kuroo. One cup so that Kuroo is awake enough to listen to him ramble on about how his sleep was, and what he did in the morning before breakfast.  The other cup is to ensure that Kuroo is awake enough to function properly. Occasionally, Bokuto would have to make 3 cups of coffee depending on what Kuroo was doing the night before and how late he stayed up.  Bokuto is not allowed to have coffee for reasons people do not want to experience.  So he sticks to milk, orange juice, or water. 

 

Today was like any other day for the two guys.  Bokuto woke up a little earlier than usual, so when he went to the store, he bought some bread and went to the park.  He fed some birds and ducks that were swimming in the pond.  Bokuto stayed at the park a little longer because he was talking to an old lady about how nice the mornings are. 

 

Then he went home, took a shower, put on some clothes that he thought were clean, and started breakfast.  Bokuto made pancakes, eggs, and sausage for breakfast, and made 3 cups of coffee because he saw that Kuroo was still awake working on something around 2 in the morning when he went to the bathroom. 

 

The coffee was done, and as if right on cue, Kuroo walked into the kitchen.  Bokuto made both of their plates, and set them on the table as Kuroo poured his first coffee.  They both sat down, and Bokuto started stuffing his face as Kuroo tried to get enough caffeine into his system.  As soon as Kuroo gave the okay to Bokuto, Bokuto started rambling about his morning routine.  Kuroo smiled as he drank his coffee and listened to Bokuto talk.  Even though they’re polar opposites in the morning, they somehow make it work.  Both of them couldn’t have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> So like... this is my first time writing something without any dialogue! hahaha!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
